The Six Stones of Karabraxos
by MySoapBox
Summary: With Anna dead and her kingdom under attack, Elsa goes on a quest for artifacts that will drive the threat away, but will that power be her undoing? 20 years post Frozen. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

The Six Stones of Karabraxos

By MySoapBox

With Anna dead and her kingdom under attack, Elsa goes on a quest for artifacts that will drive the threat away, but will that power be her undoing? 20 years post Frozen. Rated T for violence.

Note: This is a work of fanfiction. I get no compensation for my work other than reviews and self satisfaction.

xxooOOooxx

 _"Picture the thing you want most in the universe and decide how badly you want it." -The Doctor_

 **Elsa**

Oh, how she wanted to sink into the ground where she knelt, just sink in and become one with the earth that now wrapped Anna's casket. She had been beautiful; Elsa would always try to remember her as beautiful. But how would Elsa move on from this? She had no idea how, and no will, really, to keep breathing, or to keep her heart beating strong in her chest. Why did she have the right to live while precious Anna was dead? Wasn't she Anna's older sister? Wasn't she Anna's protector? Wasn't she the one responsible? She jerked away when she felt the tug on her arm. It was time to go, past time really, she knew. She heard the church bells ringing, looked up to see the sun hung low, starting to dip into the horizon, but she did not want to go.

Elsa looked down at her hands, filthy from clutching raw earth, leaving behinds trails of frost that branched out in all directions; what good were those hands if they could not save the one person that meant the most to her in the world? What good were her powers if they brought only destruction?

For twenty years she had been the Queen of Arendelle; twenty long, difficult years. But Elsa was strong, and Elsa was powerful, and through her might, and the support of her family, Anna, Kristoff and their children, she had overcome. When the raiders from the north country came she had not just defeated them, but had negotiated out of their surrender a strong treaty that had served them well all these years. When the Zygonite raiders from the east landed on their shores near Volderhaven, she had crushed their ships in the harbor and, though the battle had been fierce, not a single Arendellian soldier had been lost. Many had come to steal from prosperous Arendelle, for indeed Arendelle had prospered under Elsa's reign. Her control of the climate had made Arendelle a rich trading partner, and the source of jealousy. Some had come for Arendelle's riches, and some had come for Elsa herself. These she hated most of all because though she used all her powers to defend herself and protect her land, soldiers had unavoidably died in her protection. She felt their lives heavily.

Elsa felt the pull on her arm again. "Leave me alone," she growled.

"My Queen," the man replied, "You hear the alarm; the howling has been heard to the east. We must get you inside the walls."

"You go, Captain Ismund, and take your men; I will be along shortly."

"I am sorry, My Queen, but that's not possible. You will come with us now."

Elsa felt anger rise in her chest. "I said go!" she shouted waving her arm and spraying ice spikes on the ground between her and the soldiers.

They stepped back in fright, only the Captain stood his ground. Elsa turned from them and began to weep.

"Ready the horses," he commanded his men, and then she heard the shuffling of footsteps and the clank armor and spears. Good. They should leave her here on this hillside. She should be with Anna. This is where she belonged. This is what she deserved after all the pain and anguish she had caused her perfect sister; Elsa deserved to die at her side. Elsa dug her fingers once again into the dirt.

She felt him approach before he spoke. "My Queen," his voice was low in her ear, "You'll come with me - now."

"No," Elsa said through her tears.

"You will come with me," he repeated.

"I said no, Captain. That's an order."

"Sorry, but my duty is to the Queen, to protect her at all costs, even against herself." His voice was not cruel but firm. He reached down and offered his gloved hand.

Elsa did not take his hand.

"Don't make me bodily grab you and throw you on the back of my horse," he growled in a voice so low that no one would hear but her. Elsa's eyes darkened and he added with a little bow of his head, "My Queen."

Elsa met his steely gaze for a moment, his grey eyes catching the low light of the setting sun. Captain Ismund reached down, took her arm and lifted her to her feet. Elsa felt light headed, and almost fell, but the Captain wrapped a strong arm around her waist and guided her to her carriage. The instant she was safely stowed, he barked out the command to his men to double time. They must reach the gates of the castle before the death dogs reached them.

xxooOOooxx

 **Ismund**

The carriage bumped and swayed violently behind the cantering horses. The church bells had stopped a few minutes ago but they were just now approaching the city. As they progressed Ismund couldn't help but keep checking the horizon for shadows of the dogs. He judged the distance between the castle and their rate of travel, secretly willing the horses to go faster, but knowing they were going as fast as they safely could.

Over the clattering of the carriage, he heard the barking of the dogs. "Damn it," he muttered, gripping the hilt of his sword for reassurance, and then shouted, "Eyes open men. We may not make it."

They were in the city proper now and the better roads made travel faster. They raced on without caution. No one would be on the streets; they would have heard the bells. When the death dogs came the only safe place was within the walls of the palace. The pounding hooves on the brick road echoed loudly off of the buildings, a disturbing loud sound in the still stretching shadows of the street. He could smell the salt of the sea in his nose. The castle gate was in sight now, a small square in the distance, and the ocean beyond. The Captain's heart leapt in his chest. They were going to make it.

It was that moment that the last slivers of the sun sunk behind the mountains and an unearthly howl ripped the air.

"The dogs!" one soldier shouted, and they all urged their horses faster towards the safety of the walls, galloping now, faster and faster, while the piercing howl multiplied from one, to two, to many crying voices echoing in the evening air.

With a terrible shriek one of the horses in the rear stumbled; the rider cried out as he tumbled to the pavement.

"Get the Queen to safety!" Ismund yelled out to the carriage driver, and he gestured for the front four of the guard to continue on, while he jerked his own horse around to face the oncoming shadows.

Pulling swords and lowering spears, the remaining guards turned and plunged back into the darkness where they heard the downed guard yelling for aid. Ismund could see the tussling from a distance as he sped forward. A death dog had his man by the leg, while his soldier hacked at it with his sword, but the sword was having little effect; the beast only snarled in protest. Part dog, part skeleton, mostly shadow, the death dogs were a fearsome sight, with blood soaked teeth and tongue and skull where flesh should be, eyes rolling around in skinless sockets.

By the time they arrived the wounded soldier had hacked a paw from the creature, but the dog continued to attack. Ismund heard the high pitched whine of the horse in the darkness beyond, and knew the more death dogs were coming. "Owen! Try to get Pavel onto your horse! The rest of you, circle and protect. " Ismund jumped down from his horse, sword in hand and charged at the beast, swinging with all his might. Experience had taught him that a death dog would not stop until its head was removed from its body, and that is what he intended to do. A solid strike to the shoulder got the dog's attention and it dropped the mangled leg of the soldier and turned its eyes on Ismund. Its missing front foot slowed it down considerably. Ismund stumbled back and raised his sword in defense, ready for the attack. In the corner of his eye he saw Owen pull the crippled Pavel onto the back of his horse.

More howls in the air now and the horse's cries had suddenly ceased. In his mind Ismund knew that this might be the end. He lunged at the beast, at the same time yelling to his men, "Go! All of you! I'll be right behind." His blade sunk into the dog's chest, but the dog pushed forward on the blade and bit down on his wrist, cutting through the leather of his glove. In pain he dropped his blade and yanked his arm from the blood soaked jaws leaving deep gashes. Around him he saw his men, who had not gone as he had ordered, but who were slashing and battling other death dogs that had come. Ismund rolled to the side as the clumsy dog attacked again. As the creature fell forward, Ismund grabbed the hilt of his sward and pulled and twisted it with all his might. The sharp metal connected with bone and with a crunch, Ismund slashed his blade up through the chest and severed the dog's neck. It fell to his feet in a twitching mound of fur and bone and blood. But before he could raise is sword to defend himself again, he was hit from behind, a bone crunching blow that knocked the air out of his lungs. Another dog snarled, his breath foul and hot on his face. The beast opened its jaw and lunged in for a killing blow. Ismund screwed his eyes shut, prepared to meet his end when felt the push of cold air, like a sudden hurricane. He opened his eyes to find the animal fell to the ground, severed in two, a large flat ice blade dug into the earth between the pieces. More ice flew around him, and he saw bone and bloody fur flying in all directions. His men scrambled to their feat, looking around, trying to regain their position.

Ismund turned and saw, sitting on horseback, the Queen, black cloak billowing in the sudden wind, her arms raised, and her eyes glinting in the darkness. "No one dies today," she yelled. "Not anyone. Not anymore!

xxooOOooxx

 _a/n: I'm looking for a beta reader for this story. I wrote it for NaMoWriMo and it's 55000 words. I hope to be editing and posting a chapter or maybe two a week so it's a commitment. Need help mostly with typos and spelling, need a little help with some plot points in the middle. PM me if interested. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

The Six Stones of Karabraxos

By MySoapBox

With Anna dead and her kingdom under attack, Elsa goes on a quest for artifacts that will drive the threat away, but will that power be her undoing? 20 years post Frozen. Rated T for violence.

Note: This is a work of fanfiction. I get no compensation for my work other than reviews and self satisfaction.

xxooOOooxx

 **Ismund**

Ismund scrambled to his feet. He could feel his blood dripping down his hand and pooling into the fingertips of his glove. The pain and weakness in his wrist made the grip on his sword slick and unsure. "To Queen Elsa," he yelled to his men. "Protect the Queen at all costs!"

Ice blades and snow swirled around them; Elsa's eyes were flashing left and right as she controlled her icy dance of death. Ismund saw the first of his men reach the Queen's side. He rushed to join them, but striking a rock in the road with his boot, his bad knee gave out and he collapsed again to the pavement.

His wrist screamed from catching his weight and he could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. Briefly he closed his eyes, expecting this to be the end, but it wasn't. He looked up and saw the Queen advancing towards him. He could hear the howling, and sudden yelps, of dying death dogs all around him, and more still coming this way.

"Go!" he shouted to the queen. "Leave me!"

The Queen focused on fighting the dogs as she nudged her horse forward to where he lay. The guard flanking her horse ran to Ismund's side with swords and spears at the ready. Ismund got to his feet.

"You shouldn't be here," he growled at the Queen, "Go now! Before we are surrounded by the beasts. The gates are not far."

"Not without the guard," she replied fiercely, shooting ice from her fingertips all the while.

"We are sworn to protect you, not the other way around!"

The Queen looked down at the battered and bloody men surrounding her horse, her eyes landing on him, quickly assessing. Then she raised her arm and conjured a tall trail of spikes in front of them, temporarily blocking the path of the oncoming death dogs.

She turned to him now. "I meant what I said, Captain. No one else is going to die for me. You and your men are in no condition to run and if I turn my back to retreat they will be upon you. Captain, help me down," she commanded.

"I will not," he protested. "You will ride to the castle, now!"

"Captain, I order you as your Queen." She straightened in the saddle. "You serve Arendelle and you will do as I say." She reached out her hand, and Ismund had no choice but to take it with is good hand. She slid down and steadied herself by holding onto his shoulders.

"Now you get on the horse and pull me up behind you, backwards."

"My Queen?"

"I will ride behind and keep off the dogs off of us while we retreat."

Ismund knew he didn't have time to argue, he could hear the howling, and the pounding of paws. They were already making their way around and through the ice wall the Queen had erected.

He slid his sword into its scabbard and gripped the saddle with his good hand and pulled himself astride. Securing the reigns he turned and reached out his wounded hand to the Queen. Just as she took it, the man beside them was leveled to the ground, a snarling beast of death on his chest. The Queen turned her hands at the ready, but already another guard had sliced his blade through the back of the beast's neck. The horse reared, as another dog slammed into the group; another man went down.

"My Queen," Ismund called, trying to control the horse while reaching out to her. But Elsa ignored his hand, and raised hers, sending more ice spinning out wildly all around them. They could hear the howls, but knew without exact killing blows they would not be down long.

"Elsa! Now!" Ismund barked, and the Queen turned to him. There was a fierce determination, but also fear in her eyes. She reached up and took his hand, his blood marking her white skin. He bellowed in pain as he pulled her upwards, her fingers digging into the gashes at his wrist, but just as she was going to swing her leg over the horse, the horse was hit hard and stumbled, Elsa cried out as she fell to the ground. Another dog was on her in an instant, but so were the guards, slashing and stabbing at the beast. Ismund jumped from the horse, bringing his blade down with great force on the back of the dog's neck as he fell, dealing a killing blow.

He pushed the carcass off of her. "Can you stand?"

"Yes, yes," the Queen said and took his hand. There was blood and gore across her face now, matting a sickly red in her blond white hair.

"You must carry on with your plan" he said fiercely grabbing her shoulders, "or we are all dead where we stand."

"Yes, yes," she breathed. There was determination in her eye.

"Lift her to the horse," Ismund commanded and the men pushed her up. He mounted as well.

Elsa lifted her eyes, and again raised her hands; wind and ice began swirling about them.

"Retreat!"

And in a blinding flurry of ice and snow, the battered band, moved as fast as it could towards the castle gates.

The gate swung open to receive them. Guards poured out of the opened gate to surround the little group and brought them safely inside.

Ismund continued right to the castle walls before slowing the horse and bringing it to a stop. They were swarmed with people. "Your Majesty" he heard old Gerta cry, and before he could help the Queen down, she was aided by helpful hands, wrapped in a warm blanket, and taken away.

A young man approached him, looking fresh and sharp in his green uniform. "I'll see to the Queen's horse, sir," he said taking the bridle. Ismund looked around. He spotted his man who had first fallen to the death dogs, Pavel, on a gurney, a physician at his side. From the amount of blood present he wondered if his young soldier would keep his leg, but he was damn lucky to be alive at all. He breathed a sigh of relief. All his injured men were being seen to. They all were alive.

"Sir?" the eager soldier asked again.

"No thank you. I'd like to take care of her myself."

The soldier protested, "But sir, your arm."

Ismund looked down at his wrist. The gashes were deep, but nothing he hadn't dealt with on his own before. "I said I'd take care of it," he repeated, and the young soldier inclined his head and released his hold.

Ismund dismounted with a grunt and pulled the reigns over the horse's head to lead her to the stables. She shuffled and whinnied at first, ears swiveling, and he stood by her head to calm her, stroking her nose gently and murmuring to her. When she was settled he led her across the courtyard, his bad knee aching more than usual after the night's events.

The place was packed with tents and cots, body to body, with only a small walkway. It had been this way for almost two weeks. Two weeks since the death dogs first appeared, like dark harbingers of destruction out of the forest. How many citizens had they lost that first night? Twenty five? Thirty? Even now they were not sure.

These beasts, these dogs, could not easily be stopped. Not with an arrow or a sling. Not with a bear trap, or a pit, not with fire, and most importantly, not with snow, not with cold, not with snow monsters, or ice walls. Take off a leg, they keep coming. Smash half their bodies and their bony heads keep biting. Stab them through the chest they keep moving. They bled but did not seem to hold blood. They breathed but did not seem to need breath. Their frozen fur fell from their bones and muscles in rotten clumps and still they came. The only thing that stopped them was decapitation. But decapitate one, and another appeared. In the end they had retreated to the castle, and the Queen had fortified the castle walls with thick barbed ice. And so the castle had been a refuge and centuries were posted, and when the dog's howls were heard the bells would ring and the people, what people dared outside the walls at all, would flee to the castle.

Many had moved permanently into the castle's many halls and dining areas, and when they were full, into the courtyard. Some people had even left, of course, took to the sea for a new home, saying Arendelle was cursed, that hell had come to take its revenge on the Queen's unnatural powers, but most stayed. Where else did they have to go? Arendelle was home. Ismund himself had moved what little he had owned into the armory and spent his nights among the armor and swords.

He had lived in Arendelle his entire life. Turning his back on his father's farm, he enlisted in Arendelle's army as soon as he was of age. As a young guard, he had stood in this very courtyard on the night of the Great Freeze. From his vantage point on the wall, he had seen the fountains curl into angry black shards and had watched the city become blanketed in unnatural snow. Several days later he had been cutting wood to keep his aging parents war when suddenly the blizzard went still. The snow hovered in the air like a dream, and then a few minutes later, the sun. Ismund had watched with wonder as the snow disappeared and the grass grew under his feet. His parent's garden, that had been frozen, swelled and grew to twice the size it was before. And later, as he watched the returned young Queen ice skate in the courtyard, near the very spot which he now stood, smiling and laughing with Princess Anna, he knew that Arendelle would be safe in her hands.

He took one last look over that courtyard now, people milling around the fountain, children playing chase, through the tents and stalls. In the distance he heard a child loudly coughing. Winter was coming. As the nights got longer and longer, how long could they survive like this, like refugees, before sickness spread rampant?

As he hung the horse's tack on the pegs and began brushing her down he noticed how empty the stalls were. How many horses had they lost tonight? Ten? It's true that some might be found in the morning. The death dogs were usually more interested in people than animals, but animal loss wasn't unheard of. And how many men had he lost since this had begun? The faces swam before his eyes. So many. So young.

Ismund took up the brush and started brushing down the horse with firm strokes. His thoughts calmed as he went through the motions and one thought floated to the surface. The Queen had nearly died tonight. She had nearly died saving him, an old crippled soldier. The longer he thought and the longer he brushed, the more of what he must do became clear in his mind. But it would wait until morning. For now he just kept brushing while the blood dried and caked on his arm.

xxooOOooxx

 _a/n Looking for a beta for this story. See chap. 1 for details. Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

The Six Stones of Karabraxos

By MySoapBox

"Picture the thing you want most in the universe and decide how badly you want it." -The Doctor

Summary: With Anna dead and her kingdom under attack, Elsa goes on a quest for a new power, but will that power be her undoing? 20 years post Frozen.

xxooOOooxx

 **Elsa**

Elsa sat alone at breakfast in the small dining room, the large one was full of citizen refugees. She was wearing the grey and black shades of mourning that she'd been wearing ever since Anna's death. She wasn't hungry and her body ached, but she thought it was important for her to make a showing after the events of last night. Her people were calmed by her presence, and so she would put on a good face for this new day. Or as good a face as she could, the right side of her face was covered with a bandage. Last night, Gerda had fussed and the doctor had been called. She didn't know how bad the damage really was, but she knew it stung and ached. No matter.

The butler entered and topped off Elsa's tea that was already mostly full.

"Is Kristoff coming down for breakfast this morning?" Elsa asked him, trying to sound casual.

"He has taken breakfast in his room," the butler answered.

"And Elisabet and the boys?"

"The princesses are with their tutor, the princess has not yet awoken, to my knowledge, your majesty."

Elsa sipped her tea. "Very good, Borge. I'm finished." Elsa went to stand.

"There is one more thing, Your Majesty. Captain Ismund has requested to speak with you first thing this morning."

Elsa sighed. "Tell the Captain that I'm rather busy today, perhaps tomorrow?"

"Very good, your Majesty."

Elsa stood and as she went to exit the room the butler added, "And ma'am, if I might say, it's so good that you are safe and well. The staff has been sick with worry."

Elsa turned back and smiled then, the act shooting pain across her cheek and into her ear, though she tried not to show it. "Thank you, Borge. I'm feeling fine. Tell the staff that I am well."

Elsa paused outside Elisabet's door before knocking. Elisabet Iduna of Arendelle was the first born child of Princess Anna of Arendelle and Prince Master Kristoff, and seeing as Elsa never married nor had children of her own, Elisabet was Heir Presumptive. Named after Elsa and her grandmother, Elisabet would be turning eighteen in just a few weeks. A celebration that had been planned for months in her honor was postponed indefinitely.

Hand hovering above the patterned door, Elsa wondered if she should even knock, and then felt the familiar sadness. The sudden thoughts of Anna took Elsa's breath away and tears afresh entered her eyes. As Elsa wiped the tears from her unbandaged cheek she wondered if there would ever be a time that memories of her sister wouldn't overwhelm her. It's funny how grief can sneak up on you as fresh as if Anna's death was yesterday.

The door swung open and Elsa was still standing there crying. She hadn't yet knocked.

"Aunt Elsa!" Elisabet exclaimed, "I thought I heard…" after taking in Elsa's appearance her eyes widened. "What's happened?"

Elsa reached up and touched her bandage unconsciously. "This? Nothing to worry about."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"I had a little run in with the death dogs last night. But I'm fine… I'll be fine."

Elisabet looked at Elsa with a critical eye. "Are you sure? Because you don't look fine."

Elisabet could always read her, almost as well as Anna had. "I don't want to go into it now, okay?" Elsa wiped her eyes, one last time.

"Does it hurt? Is that why you're crying?"

"No, it's not painful, really it was nothing. Actually, I was just thinking of your mom."

Elisabet's countenance fell, and she reached out and put her arms around her Aunt.

"I'm sorry Elisabet. I know you don't need my sorrow added to your own."

"It's okay, Aunt Elsa. Sorrows like these are meant to be shared."

Elsa held on to Elisabet for a moment. She hoped her embrace would help her niece, but really it was for herself as much as her. Elisabet reminded her so much of Anna when she was that age and having her close eased the pain just a little bit. They broke apart, both dabbing at tears, and Elsa straightened her dress.

Elisabet cleared her throat. "Was there something you needed? Why were you coming by?"

"I didn't need anything. It's just been a couple of days since we've talked. Walk with me?"

Elisabet closed the door to her room and fell in beside Elsa as they walked down the corridor.

"So," Elsa began, "tell me how you're doing."

"I'm meeting Kia today and the board of governors. He thinks it's time for me to take a more active role on the council."

"Good. That's good. " They passed the south corridor. Elsa paused in front of a closed door.

"He doesn't come out much," Elisabet offered, as if she has read Elsa's mind.

"He won't talk to me. Won't even open the door."

"He's still pretty upset."

"Angry you mean."

"Not angry. Grieving. We all are."

Thoughts of her kingdom filled her mind. "I need to talk to him, Elisabet."

Elisabet reached out a hand to touch Elsa's arm. "Give him time."

As Elsa and Elisabet parted ways a little while later, Elsa thought that time was something she did not have.

xxooOOooxx

Later that afternoon found Elsa pouring over maps and books in the royal library. She heard commotion at the door, loud words exchanged, and then the door burst open.

Captain Ismund pushed his way through the door followed by a sheepish looking guard. "My Queen, I need to talk to you," the Captain said.

He had cleaned up since last night. His brown wavy hair with a sprinkling of grey, turned red in his long sideburns. He was clean shaven today, so she could see the cleft in his square chin. His sword hung at his side, the hilt freshly polished and gleaming. His gloves were in his left hand and a white bandage peeked out from the cuff of his green uniform.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, I know you told me that you should not be disturbed… but…" the guard shrugged sheepishly gesturing to his superior officer.

"It's okay. Thank you Avald." Elsa said, nodding to the guard. The guard nodded in return and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The Captain stood awkwardly. All the agitation in his face and posture seemed to melt as his eyes he fell on her half bandaged face.

Elsa regarded him with a questioning eye. "Would you like to sit, Captain?" She closed the book in front of her and gestured to a chair opposite her's at the table.

He shuffled back and forth on his feet and then consented. "I didn't know you were hurt last night, My Queen. I'm sorry."

Elsa waved it away. "No need. It's nothing. Just some scratches."

"All the more reason that I need to talk to you…"

Elsa raised a hand. "Before you say anything more, I need to say, Captain, that Arendelle owes you a debt of gratitude _. I_ owe you a debt of gratitude. Thank you for saving my life."

"I think it's the other way around, My Queen, and that's what I'm here to speak to you about."

"Ridiculous. You got the guard to the city gates. You killed the beast that attacked me. You are the hero."

"No hero, ma'am. And that's just it." He paused, nervously fingering the gloves in his hands.

"Go on," Elsa prompted.

"I'm here," he reached into his inside coat pocket, "to resign my position as captain of the guard." He dropped a white wax sealed envelope onto the table in front of her.

If Elsa had been expecting anything it wasn't that. "Why? Your injury?"

"No ma'am."

"Are you sick?"

"No ma'am. It's just that the events of last night made something very clear to me. I can no longer protect you as you deserve."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what happened last night."

"Last night? I'm here. I'm fine. I'm safe."

"May I speak freely?"

Elsa nodded, and the Captain took a deep breath looking like he was organizing his thoughts and choosing his words.

"Last night you came very close to being killed. You took risks to save me when I could not move fast enough to protect you." He looked down at his legs, and Elsa knew he was thinking of his bad knee, the injury he had received at the battle of Volderhaven . "If you are lost, all Arendelle is lost. We can't risk that again."

"That was hardly your fault, Captain. I'm the one that chose to return to assist the guard. I'm the one who chose to come after you."

"My men should have stopped you."

"They tried, but I can be very persuasive."

"And that's just it. I allowed things to happen that put you at risk."

"Allowed things to happen?"

"We never should have been out on that ridge that late. We should have left at the first sign of the dogs."

"You did those things at my request."

"But I shouldn't have. I shouldn't allow anything from keeping you safe, even yourself."

Elsa scoffed. "I hardly think you can blame yourself for my decisions, Captain. You filled your roll admirably. It's I who put the guard in jeopardy. It was I that froze the feet of the guard so that I could return to you and your men."

"You never should have come." The Captain's voice was rising now, a little of his anger seeping through.

"And let you and your men die out in the street?"

"Yes! Yes. If it meant keeping yourself safe."

"I kept myself safe once before and it meant the death of my sister," Elsa bit back, the words dripping with anger and regret. The words hung heavy in the air between them.

"That wasn't your fault," the Captain said softly.

"Wasn't it?" Elsa asked, her eyes challenging.

There was a long pause as they both considered each other. Finally it was the Captain who looked away and said, "That is not the matter. The matter is that I can no longer protect you, and you should find a new captain that can. I'll return to work in the armory; I can be of service there."

"No. Captain, no. I refuse to relieve you of your duties. I need you now more than ever."

"My Queen,…"

"We must do something, Captain. We can't go on like this. What happened last night has just confirmed to me that the time has come to act."

"Act? How? We have tried waging war against the dogs. We have tried finding their origin. We have lost countless men and the princess, chasing their shadows through the forest. Now we hardly have enough men to maintain the castle. What more can we do?"

Elsa looked over the books and maps on her table. "What if we've been going at this the wrong way? What if the enemy isn't the death dogs, but someone or something else?"

"How would we know? How would we find out?" the Captain asked, his voice curious.

"We need to visit the trolls."

"The trolls? That's a day's journey. We'll never make it."

"We have to try. It's our only option."

xxooOOooxx

 _a/n: Looking for a beta for this story. See chap 1 for details. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

The Six Stones of Karabraxos

By MySoapBox

xxooOOooxx

 **Ismund**

The courtyard was bustling with activity as the horses were being readied. Stable hands checked the hooves and tack; castle servants packed bags full of food, bed rolls, and tools.

Ismund stood by, talking earnestly to Niclas, his second in command. "Add some extra men to the night guard, and check with the blacksmith, see if he can increases the production of crossbow bolts. It doesn't kill them but it sure slows them down."

"Of course," replied Niclas.

"And keep a close eye on Prince Kristoff and the Princess. If we don't make it back from this, they are all that Arendelle's got. Keep them in the castle if you can."

"Yes sir."

"The Queen is strengthening the walls now. They should last for several weeks before you have any problems, longer if you're vigilant and keep those dogs at a safe distance."

"Yes sir."

"I'm taking Anders and Moris with me, that still leave you twenty six good men, and the new trainees are coming nicely, you should be able to add them to the rotation in good time."

"Captain," Niclas answered, "I know. Things will be fine here."

Ismund nodded his head. "I know they will." He patted the other man on the shoulder. "I wouldn't consider leaving if I didn't believe in you, Niclas, and the men." He shook his head. "The whole thing, it's just… it's just nasty business."

"And how's your wrist? Are you good to travel?" Niclas asked.

Ismund rolled the wrapped wrist a few times, trying it. "It's stiff, but getting better. Honestly, I would rather she was taking you on this journey than me. I'm afraid I'm more burden than advantage."

"Ismund," Niclas said, "You know that's not true. Besides, Her Majesty would never consider taking anyone but you."

Before Ismund could answer he saw the Queen rush around the corner into the courtyard.

xxooOOooxx

 **Elsa**

Elsa turned the corner into the courtyard, Gerta at her side. She hadn't put on her mourning cloths this morning. To be honest, it had felt weird conjuring the blue doublet and black pants with tall back riding boots; so different from the black and grey dresses she'd been wearing since Anna's death, but this was a time for action, so Elsa dressed the part. She did indulge her melancholy by choosing a black cloak trimmed in grey fur, the same cloak that now billowed behind her as she walked toward where the horses were being readied.

"…and be sure that the boys keep at their studies," she was saying to Gerta who was scribbling her instructions on pad. "Without Anna here to nag them, they've been slacking off. I'm not sure they'll get anything done. I've already talked to Kai and the council, and the master steward; everything should run smoothly until my return."

She approached Ismund. "The walls are done," she told him. "Are the horses ready?"

Ismund nodded. "We are ready to depart when you are, My Queen, but are you sure you will not allow me to bring more men?"

The Queen shook her head. "We already have so few, and I will not leave this castle and this land undefended. We'll travel faster with fewer numbers anyway."

There was a shuffling in the crowd; Kristoff pushed through with Elisabet trailing behind.

"Elsa," he said with a raised voice, "What is this I hear about you leaving?"

For the first time in over a week Elsa laid eyes her brother-in-law and he didn't look well. His eyes were sunken, he was unshaven and looked as if he were in need of a both a bath and a good meal. She saw Kristoff look over her shoulder at the loaded horses.

"So it's true? You're abandoning us too?"

"Kristoff, can we talk about this privately?"

Kristoff opened his mouth but then shut it again, rather, he put out his hand indicating a quitter place in the courtyard. Elsa led the way.

Upon reaching the spot, Elsa turned and addressed him in hushed tones. "I've tried to tell you Kristoff, but you haven't answered your door."

"How can you go, Elsa? How can you go now and leave Arendelle defenseless against… against those things?"

"I'm not leaving Arendelle defenseless." Elsa said, hating that a little of the hurt was showing through. "I'm leaving the guard and I've refreshed the walls. The palace will be safe."

"How can you say that? How can you know? This is your responsibility."

"I know it is, that's why I have to go. I'm doing this _for_ Arendelle."

"And how about you, hu? How about you? It's not safe out there," Kristoff said, pointing toward the front gate.

"I know it isn't; I don't have a choice."

Kristoff crossed his arms. "You always have a choice, Elsa."

"The dogs are attacking Kristoff, almost every day now. At this rate we may not make it through the winter." Her voice was bordering on pleading now.

"And how is this adventure of yours going to be any different than all the others?"

"Because this time we're not going to fight the dogs. We're going to find the Trolls."

"What?" Kristoff asked. "You know the Trolls probably went into hiding as soon as the dogs appeared."

"I know, but I've been studying the ancient books in the library and if they aren't there I think I've an idea of where they'd go."

"Elsa, I know more about the Trolls than anyone. Why didn't you come to me?"

"I tried…" Elsa started but Kristoff kept talking.

"They raised me. But you think you can find them on your own, just you and some old dusty books. You don't need anyone, right? That's pretty arrogant Elsa, even for you."

Elsa's voice was rising now. "That isn't fair. I've needed your insight. I've wanted it. I've sought for it. And maybe if someone hadn't locked himself in his room for days and days I would've actually gotten it."

"Says the queen of hiding behind locked doors."

The insult hit her like a slap but Elsa tamped down her anger and tried to focus on the task at hand. "Kristoff, this is the best I can do. I have to go. We can't keep sitting here; we can't. Our people are getting killed, trade is almost non-existent, no one wants to sail into Arendelle, and all the ice powers in the universe can't feed starving people."

"You think you can go out there and face the dogs and find the trolls alone, but you can't." Kristoff was nearly shouting now. " If Anna's death proved anything it's that your overconfidence has consequences. You think you're immortal and all powerful, but you're not. People believe in you Elsa. They think you're infallible. They think you're perfect. And they follow you and it just gets them killed."

Elsa should have been mad; she should have been furious, but all her anger was drowned in how much she hurt. Because he was right. Oh God, he was right. Elsa cleared her throat and blinked back the tears that were threatening. Still, her words came out in a harsh whisper. "I'm doing the best that I can. I know my actions have consequences, or have you forgotten our history? And I'm sorry that you're hurting. I'm hurting too. God knows how much." She felt a tear escape her eye and roll into the bandage that still covered her cheek. She wiped at them angrily and then lifted her chin to look Kristoff in the eye. "But I'm going. I have to go." Gathering her courage, Elsa pushed past Kristoff and headed back towards the horses.

She heard steps behind her and felt a hand on her shoulder. "Then I'm coming with you," Kristoff said.

"What?" This was the last thing that Elsa expected to hear.

"I'm coming with you. If you insist on going on some suicide mission to find the Trolls, then… I'm all in."

Elsa turned to face him. "No. Kristoff, no. Arendelle needs you here."

"No one knows those forests better than me. No one knows the Trolls better than I do. I'm coming, Elsa."

"Kristoff, I said no. I can't risk you too," Elsa protested.

"You'll have to freeze me in place to stop me. But if you're going to do that, you better do it right now. Isn't that what you're good at?" he said, a challenge in his eyes. They stood in a standoff for a beat, and when Elsa did nothing, he turned and stormed off, not even looking at Elisabet as he passed.

Elsa was still dumbfounded when Elisabet approached.

"How much of that did you hear?" Elsa asked.

"Most of it. Everyone heard most of it," she said, gesturing to all the people in the square who suddenly were very busy doing their tasks and not looking in Elsa's direction at all.

Elsa sighed. "You know the talk we had last night, about your responsibilities in the castle while I'm away?" Elisabet nodded. "Well, with your father gone, it all falls to you. Arendelle will be looking to you."

"I know," Elisabet said. She pushed her shoulders back in a show of confidence but Elsa still sensed the tremor in her voice.

Elsa reached out for her hand. "I am so sorry to put all this on you. It's the last thing I want to do. No one knows better than I do the weight of ruling, especially when you are so young. But Kia and the counsel are here. They will see to most of the day-to-day running of things."

"I know."

"And you'll have Gerta; she knows everything about everything." Elisabet nodded. "I survived ruling Arendelle and you will too. You'll do more than survive, you'll do magnificently."

"I'm not you, Aunt Elsa. I don't have your powers. I don't have your wisdom."

"No, you're better than me. You're smart, and capable, and are surrounded by people who love you. You're mother would be so proud…. I'm so proud." Elsa swallowed.

"She'll watch over you," Elisabet said. "On your journey, she'll be with you; I know she will."

"I don't think so, because if I know your mother, she'll be too busy watching over you. Come here." And Elisabet stepped into Elsa's embrace. "You'll be amazing," Elsa whispered into the girl's hair.

They stepped back, both fighting tears.

"My Queen, we need to get riding before the sun's too high," the Captain called.

"Yes, of course." Elsa walked over to the horses, and with one last hug to Gerta, she mounted.

They walked their heavy laden horses to the gates, Elsa, the Captain and his two men, followed by crowds of people. The captain shouted the command and the large gates started to swing open.

"Wait!" Kristoff came around the corner, ridding Little Sven. Little Sven wasn't little, in fact he was huge, but he had gotten the name when he was a calf and it stuck. Kristoff had always been more comfortable on the back of a reindeer than a horse. Elsa had to admit, the image of him on the large bull struck an impressive sight.

When Kristoff reached the group he jumped off and ran to his daughter and swept her up in his arms. They exchanged a few words, he kissed her on the cheek, and then remounted.

"On behalf of all of the citizens of Arendelle we wish you safe travels, Your Majesty, and Prince Kristoff," the butler Borge said. "All of the hopes and dreams of Arendelle ride with you."

"Aunt Elsa, Father," Elisabet said stepping forward. "Find whoever is responsible for this, whoever sent the dogs, find them and put a stop to this."

There was a glint in the young girl's eye that Elsa understood; bravery, after all, was not the absence of fear, but going forward in spite of your fears.

It wasn't Elsa that responded but Captain Ismund, "We will Princess. You can count on that." He looked to the others, "I'll take the lead if that is alright with you, My Queen."

Elsa assented and with a whoop to the horses, the small band started out of the gates.

a/n: Still looking for a beta for this story. All mistakes are mine. -MSB


	5. Chapter 5

The Six Stones of Karabraxos

By MySoapBox

xxooOOooxx

 **Elsa**

Though Elsa felt as if she knew the Trolls well, because of Kristoff's stories, Elsa could count the times she had actually visited the Valley of the Living rock on one hand. The first time as an adult had been for Kristoff and Anna's wedding. She wasn't prepared for how small the Trolls were (they had certainly shrunk from the time she had seen them as a child), and she wasn't prepared for how loud and ridiculous and absolutely loving they were. She was forced to hide her giggles beneath her hand as Kristoff and Anna were draped in capes of moss and crowns of leaves for the wedding ceremony, but somehow, as she watched them standing there, love in their eyes and radiating happiness, it didn't seem so odd to have a royal princess of Arendelle married while covered in greenery standing in a pit, not odd at all.

Pabbie had requested that they visit again when Kristoff and Anna had a child, and so they took the trip again when Elisabet was born two years later, where they presented the baby to Grand Pabbie for an anointing and blessing. Eight years passed before they visited with Agnarr, and then only eleven months later with Kristofer. Such happy occasions, so full of joy.

So it was a testament to how unusual and desperate it had gotten when Elsa decided to send a band of men to the Living Rock to find the Trolls for help a few days after the death dogs first appeared. Only one man returned from that journey to report that the Trolls were nowhere to be found, the valley was empty.

So far, their ride had been easier than expected. Nerves were on edge and, as a result, no one was very talkative. Kristoff rode far in the lead, hardly looking back and communicating with the Captain only when needed, not passing one word with Elsa. In a full day's travel they had only encountered a few small packs of the unearthly dogs, which the band dispatched without any injury, but now that evening was coming, there would be many more of them. They would make camp in the Troll glen to see if there were any clues of the Troll's flight from there.

Though Elsa had not been there often, still it felt strange to ride into the Valley of Living Rock to find it empty, just moss and rock and gnarled trees. No rolling stones, no laughter, no music. The Captain sent Moris and Anders to scout the area and watch for the dogs while the rest of them examined the glen.

Elsa walked in circles, taking in the site and feeling the place. "I knew they were gone, but being here makes it feel all the more real."

"That many people moving would leave marks," the Captain said. "I'll walk the perimeter and try to figure out what direction they were headed."

Kristoff stepped up onto the stony ledges, looking around. "Don't bother. You won't find anything."

The Captain grunted. "Nevertheless, it's worth the look."

Elsa turned to Kristoff. "The ancient books talk about a cave, two days ride from here; I'm guessing that is where they went,"

Kristoff picked up a twig and cracked it in his fingers. "It doesn't make sense."

Elsa looked up to him. "What doesn't?"

"The trolls leaving. They've never left before. They have powerful magic."

"I have powerful magic, but it's been no match for the dogs. They just keep coming, and coming."

Kristoff snorted, but said no more.

A few minutes later the Captain returned. Elsa looked up at him expectantly. "Nothing. I thought I saw something over by that wall painting, but it turned out to be dog tracks."

"Wait? What wall painting?" Kristoff asked.

The Captain pointed across the glen to the sheer rock wall. That one with black scribbles over there."

Kristoff looked at Elsa, "I don't remember any wall paintings."

"Show me," Elsa said.

The trio walked across to the mossy glen to where the ground raised slightly and ended in the sheer face of the mountain. There, low on the wall, was a cacophony of black markings and smudges.

"I've never seen this before," Kristoff said. "It isn't like any Troll art I know of."

The Captain touched it and a little of the black came off on his hand. He rubbed it between his fingers. "Coal dust maybe? It's fairly fresh, maybe only a few weeks old."

"Do you think it's a message of some kind?" Elsa asked.

"Could be some sort of map," the Captain suggested.

Kristoff crouched down and tilted his head. "Well, these are definitely hand prints."

Elsa looked closer and could now make out the four fingered prints, so thick and round that she had missed them before. "There aren't just a few handprints, but it's all handprints. Handprints on top of handprints."

"So, a goodbye, maybe," the Captain suggested, "Like carving your name in a tree to say you were there. That sort of thing?"

"Maybe," Kristoff said, stroking his stubbly beard.

"Look at this one." Elsa ran her hands across the handprints. "This isn't a troll hand. It's a human hand."

The Captain and Kristoff looked and sure enough, there in the top right corner was clearly a five fingered human hand print.

"Was there someone with them?" the Captain asked.

Kristoff shrugged. "Not that I know of."

Elsa considered the markings. "I wonder," she said more to herself than to anyone. She pulled off her riding glove and laid her hand against the warm stone, splaying her fingers to match the large print. She held her breath. Nothing happened. Undaunted, she conjured her ice powers and sent a gentle chill through the rock. Still nothing. She pulled her hand back and sighed. "I don't see anything of use here. Let's get settled in for the night. We'll head to the caves in the morning."

She rubbed her hands together to rid them of the coal dust and turned to go, the Captain following, when Kristoff called out, "wait!" He stepped up to the stone. "Look at this print. It's much bigger than your hand, Elsa." He ran his finger across it. "In fact, this isn't the size of your hand at all. It's the size of mine." As Kristoff laid his hand into the outline of the rock, the ground began to shake. There was a low rumble, like the scraping and moving of one large rock against another.

"There!" the Captain said. Elsa looked where he indicated and saw a large round hole had opened up on the rock face.

Elsa looked to Kristoff in disbelief. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a member of the Troll family," he offered in explanation. He turned to walk to the opening. "You aren't."

The opening was waist high, and about the same distance wide. Elsa bent down and looked in. A warm movement of air her face, suggesting some sort of tunnel or passageway beyond, but it was dark and she couldn't see farther in than a few yards.

They heard hoofbeats, coming fast. Anders and Moris road into the clearing. "The dogs are coming," Anders shouted.

"How close?" the Captain asked.

"A league, maybe less, but headed this way."

The Captain looked to Elsa. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

Elsa looked around the clearing, thinking fast. "I don't want to be stuck in an ice fort all night, not knowing what's in that cave." She looked around for other options. "I'll make shelter for the horses. The rest of us will go into that cave. If nothing else, I can seal the end and we'll be safe and warm for the night."

"You heard the Queen," the Captain called. "Unburden the horses. Prince Kristoff, can you make us some torches?"

It was only a matter of minutes before the horses were safely locked away in one of Elsa's ice creations. The howls of the dogs were coming closer by the time Kristoff lit two torches, and handed one to the Captain.

He waved the torch in front of the cave entrance. Elsa could see a little further back now, but not much. At least it looked passable. "Moris and I will go first," the Captain said. "Anders, you and Kristoff take the rear. Ready?" Everyone nodded their assent and the Captain got down on his hands and knees and entered the passage, holding the torch in front of him with his bandaged hand. Elsa entered behind Moris. The long tunnel with clean sides and an even floor stretched out and turned in front of them. As soon as the entire party was in the tunnels, Elsa turned to seal the opening, but before she could raise her hand the ground vibrated and the rock rumbled. The entrance closed on its own, sealing them in the earth.

"I hope that wasn't the lid to our casket," Anders mumbled as he looked back.

"The Trolls don't have this here for nothing," Kristoff encouraged. "They left a way for me to access this. They must want me to find it."

"I just hope we didn't commit ourselves to a night in someone's root cellar. I like carrots, but I don't want to spend a whole night sleeping with them," Moris quipped.

"Enough. Let's go," Elsa said to the group. They all consented and crawled forward. It wasn't long before the small tunnel opened up into a bigger room, and Elsa was glad because the smoke from the torches was burning her eyes and her knees were feeling raw from crawling. Another few minutes of walking and a sharp turn in the tunnel and there was a light. Literally, in the distance, there was a light at the end of the tunnel.


	6. Chapter 6

The Six Stones of Karabraxos

By MySoapBox

xxooOOooxx

 **Kristoff**

Kristoff had never known this tunnel and cave existed. As a child he had heard stories of caves and had played in the mountains around this valley but he had never seen this one. He could only guess it was leading them to where the trolls had gone. He was happy when the cave opened up and he could stand, and he was even more happy when he saw what looked like some sort of light up a head of them. Elsa must have seen it too because she hurried her step and started to move towards the front. Kristoff saw Ismund put up his arm to block her way.

"We need to proceed with caution?" he said to her.

"Of course," Elsa answered. "There's something up there and it could be dangerous."

"Exactly why you should step back and let me continue to lead."

"We don't know what's ahead Captain. I should take the risk."

"With all due respect, My Queen. " His voice was lower now, but because they were all so close Kristoff still heard every word. "I am your guard. It's my responsibility to keep you safe. Please let me do my job."

A beat passed in the stalemate and then Kristoff was surprised when Elsa backed down and stepped back.

"Thank you," Ismund said and then raised his voice so all could hear, "Anders, Kristoff, stay with the Queen, Moris and I…"

He was interrupted by a low rumble and the sound of rock scraping against rock. Kristoff looked up and saw two round rocks rolling towards them down the tunnel, followed by another three and before the group could react the two rocks popped open, revealing fearsome round trolls with blackened faces and sharp spears with glowing crystalline tips. The other three rocks popped behind them, making five similarly outfitted warriors.

"Who are you!" the little warrior demanded. "How did you get in this place?" The other warrior jabbed his spear at Ismund's belly menacingly.

Kristoff rushed forward. "Ignus?"

The little blackened faced warrior turned his face. "Who said that?"

Kristoff stepped to the front. "Ignus is that you? And Granit?"

The second one lowered his spear, "Kristoff? Hey everyone! It's Kristoff?"

A murmur of "Kristoff" rippled through the group and soon the troll warriors were gathered around him.

"And the Queen!" another shouted. All the blackened faces turned to Elsa.

"Your Majesty" Ignus said, and bowed. "We didn't see you there."

Elsa approached him and reaching out, smudged some of the coal dust from his cheeks. "Good to see you again Ignus, I hardly recognized you either."

Ignus patted his cheek and filling the air with a black cloud. "It's part of our new protection protocol."

Elsa smiled, "Very ingenious."

Kristoff turned to Ismund, "Captain, let me introduce Ignus. You have a lot in common, Ignus is the leader of the troll guard."

"It isn't exactly like that," Ignus replied, "but any friend of Kristoff and the Queen's is a friend of ours."

The other trolls whooped and hollered, and pounded their spears into the dusty cave floor.

"Pabbie will be so glad you have come," Ignus said to Kristoff. "He's been so worried."

"We're glad to talk to him," Kristoff said. "We need your help."

The trolls grabbed all the humans by the hands, even Anders who looked as if he didn't want to touch the things, and led them down the cave corridor towards the light.

Even though Kristoff had been raised by the trolls and many times had witnessed their magic, he wasn't prepared for what met his eyes as he walked through the small entryway to a large underground cavern. The rock twisted and flowed all around them, while glowing colored crystals dripped from the ceilings, casting off rainbows of light that filled the room. The colors collided in the center to form a warm white glow in the center.

All eyes turned to them as they entered and one troll shouted from the back, "Kristoff's home!" Soon all the trolls were pulling them by their hands, singing and dancing and Kristoff dropped to his knees with the weight of the little trolls that were climbing on him and hugging him. As he was smothered with their affection he wondered why he had waited so long to come home.

"Let me through, let me see my boy!" Bulda pushed through the crowd. "Shoo! Shoo! You can play with Kristoff later." The children scampered away and Bulda came up to Kristoff. With him on his knees they were almost eye to eye. A deep look of sadness crossed the old trolls face, and tears puddled in her eyes. "I am so sorry, Kristoff," she said, and then threw herself at him, nearly knocking him down with the power of her embrace.

"You know?" he asked. "How?"

"We saw it in the crystals." The crowd parted and Grand Pabbie approached, leaning heavily on a cane. He looked much paler than last time Kristoff had seen him and he had deep lines etched into his face. "My deepest condolences on the loss of your wife, Kristoff." Grand Pabbie bowed. "And to you Queen Elsa, on the loss of your sister."

Elsa lowered her head in acknowledgment.

"She was a fine princess, and a good friend," Pabbie continued. "She will be very missed."

Bulda wiped large tears from her eyes. "And how are the children? The princess and little princess."

"Fine. Just fine. They are safe in the castle," Kristoff answered.

Elsa spoke up. "We need to council with you Grand Pabbie. We need your help."

The ancient troll nodded. "I thought you might come. That is why I left a way for Kristoff to find our hiding place. This has been a sacred place to us." He looked longingly around the magnificent glowing room. "The source of our crystal magic, but now, out of necessity, it is our refuge." He looked deeply sad and troubled for a moment but then focused back to the group. "But enough of that. Come. Eat. Rest. You are tired from your journey. Then we will talk."

xxooOOooxx

 **Elsa**

"The dogs are Garm."

Elsa was sitting on a rug in a circle on the floor of Pabbie's small tent, along with the Captain and Kristoff. Pabbie waved his hands and an image of the death dogs appeared, howling and yapping, fur fallen away in places exposing the bone and sinew.

"Garm?" Elsa said, "They can't be."

"The evidence of their reality is right before you," Pabbie answered.

"What's a Garm?" Kristoff asked.

"Dogs from hell," the Captain said darkly. "Sounds about right."

"Not hell exactly," Pabbie said, "but from an underworld, an unearthly kingdom, if you'd rather. Tradition says that the Garm protect the throne of Hel."

"Hel? The god of the dead?" Kristoff asked. "I thought those were just myths, fairy stories to make kids go to sleep and obey their parents."

"Ah, but don't forget Kristoff, most stories and myths have a foundation in truth. Hel wasn't a god or the ruler of the dead, but a sorceress that lived hundreds of years ago. She was an elemental sorceress," he looked to Elsa, "much as you are Elsa. One day there was an accident and she killed her only child, a son. She was grief stricken, and became obsessed with bringing him back from the dead."

"Didn't you just tell us that she wasn't the god of the dead?" the Captain asked.

"That's right, there is no such thing as a god over dead spirits, but there are relics left on earth from ancient times, old, old magic, that can have some power over the dead, or at least Hel thought so. She sought out these relics, in an attempt to raise her child from the dead, but with each new relic she obtained she lost more of herself. When the other workers of magic saw what was happening, what she was becoming with her new powers, they tried to stop her. She created the Garm as a weapon, not quite alive, not quite dead, they were nearly impossible to stop."

"And that's what you think has invaded Arendelle? These Garm?"

Pabbie folded his hand together and leaned back. "As unlikely as it seems, it appears to be so."

The group erupted in talking and murmuring but Elsa raised her hand to quiet them.

"Has this sorceress Hel returned then?" Elsa asked, "to our day? You said she lived years ago."

"This I do not know," Pabbie answered.

The Captain asked, "How do we stop them, the Garm?"

"As for stopping them all together, I don't know. My feeling is that in time the Garm will leave our land. It's just a matter of holding out until they do. Whoever is creating this magic can't keep it up forever. Eventually they will tire."

"Do you really think that whoever or whatever is doing this will just go away?" There was skepticism in the Captain's voice.

Grand Pabbie sighed, all his age and exhaustion showing on his face. "What other choice do we have? This too will pass. We have survived many things, we will survive this as well."

The Captain took a breath ready to protest but Elsa put a hand on his knee to silence him. She leaned forward and addressed the ancient troll. "Pabbie, most of the citizens of Arendelle are taking refuge in the castle. The farmers are afraid to harvest their fields. Ships have started to refuse to dock at our ports. If the Garm are allowed to remain, I fear that Arendelle will be unable to survive the coming winter."

"I think I can help you with that," Pabbie said. He reached under the grass collar he wore to the glowing crystals; he sorted through them, until he wrapped his hands around one and pulled. There was a soft snapping of twine and something pulled free. Pabbie reached out his hand towards Elsa and she opened her hand to receive.

She had expected one of his crystal, and let out a little gasp when a small black stone dropped into her hand. It was flat, round and inky black. It almost looked liquid, but it was hard and smooth, and cool to the touch, but not uncomfortably so. Elsa felt a little uneasy shiver as she felt it in her palm.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling like she should whisper.

"A stone of Karabraxos."

"A what?" Kristoff asked.

"A stone of Karabraxos," Pabbie repeated. "You remember I told you that Hel sought out relics to help her have power over death. The relics were six stones. This is one of them."

Elsa turned over the stone in her fingers. "This stone has power over death?" she said in wonder.

"Well, no," Pabbie answered, "but it is powerful enough to keep away the Garm, at least ones that are close by."

"Does it do anything else?" the Captain asked.

"No," Pabbie answered quickly. "It is a little thing really, of little use. But it will keep the Garm a safe distance away. You could use it to escort your farmers to their fields or seamen from the docks to the castle. It is how we protected our valley when the Garm first came."

Elsa held the rock up to Pabbie, offering it back to him. "Take it, please. You need it to protect your own people."

Pabbie pushed her hand away. "We are protected. We are here in this sacred place. We are safe and have plenty to get us through the winter. Your situation is much more direr."

Kristoff asked, "How did you get the stone, Pabbie?"

"The stone has come down through many generations of the trolls. It is said that when Hal was finally defeated, and her reign of hate and darkness ended, that the stones were separated between magic people to care for and protect. This one was given to the trolls."

Elsa pulled it back and clutched it tightly with both hands. "Thank you. I don't know how to repay you."

"There is one thing; remember the price of magic. There are consequences when magic is used selfishly. Hel used her magic selfishly and it led to her destruction."

"I'll remember, Pabbie. How does it work?" Elsa asked.

"It is much like your own magic, it is a matter of will," Pabbie answered. "Whoever is in possession of the stone need only will and it will obey."

"You can trust me," Elsa responded.

Pabbie smiled, "I know I can, child. You have proven yourself time and time again."

The Captain interjected. "Is there anymore that you can tell us? Like who might be controlling these Garm and where we can find them?"

Pabbie sighed and scratched at the dirt with his finger. Finally he looked up and said. "I'm sorry, Captain. That is all that I can do."

"Pabbie," Kristoff asked, "you never said what happened to Hel, was she able to bring her child back from the dead."

"The stores are unclear. Some say that he child came back in the form of a ghostly spirit that haunted Hel until she went mad, other's say that she was successful."

"Are you saying that Hel maybe did use these stones to bring her child back to life?" Elsa stared at the stone in wonder.

"They are just stories, Elsa," Pabbie said.

"But this magic is real, I can feel it."

"Yes, the magic is very small, but it is real. And you are now the keeper of it. Use it well."


	7. Chapter 7

The Six Stones of Karabraxos

by MySoapBox

xxooOOooxx

 **Kristoff**

The next morning, the horses started to carefully pick their way down the narrow mountain path, back towards the castle. Kristoph could see the black stone of Karabraxos dangling from twine at Elsa's neck. They had stayed up late into the night discussing their next course of action. There was someone or something out there that was sending the Garm to Arendelle but Grand Pabbie didn't know who. As for the group, they didn't even know where to start. The decided it was their best course of action to return to Arendelle. Elsa would use the stone to keep away the Garm and help her people bring in the last of their crops, and He and Elsa would look through the royal library for any ideas on who could be creating them in the first place. Meanwhile, hopefully the Garm would just go away, like Pabbie had expected, but Kristoff wasn't holding his breath.

The Captain raised his hand, signaling for the group to stop. "Anders," he said pointing ahead of them and off to the right. "Scout ahead. I thought I saw something."

"I'll check it out." Anders drew his sword and urged his horse forward and then disappeared into the brush. "Ah ha!"

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me!" It was a voice Kristoff easily recognized.

"Bulda?" Kristoff asked, turning to Elsa. "Bulda!" he called out louder.

There was a quacking of leaves and then Bulda waddled into the pathway, followed by Anders who was holding her at swordpoint from the back of his horse.

"She must have been following us, sir!"

"Anders, put that thing away," the Captain ordered.

Anders reluctantly sheathed his sword as Bulda surged forward.

"Kristoff! Oh, Kristoff," Bulda said running toward them. "I'm so glad I caught you. I had to see you before you left."

Kristoff jumped down from his horse and ran to meet her. "Why, Bulda? Are you okay?"

"Fine, sweetheart. Just fine. I just needed to talk to you and Elsa about something. That's all."

"Me and Elsa? You just saw us back at the cave."

"See, that's what I need to talk to you two about. Alone," she said looking up to the castle guardsmen.

Kristoff reached out for her shoulder, "But it isn't safe for you out here alone. The Garm-"

She batted his hand away. "Oh, no Garm wants anything to do with old Bulda, don't you worry."

Elsa appeared at Kristoff's side. "What did you need to tell us Bulda. Did Grand Pabbie forget something?"

"No, not Pabbie, no." Bulda looked worried. "Here, come over her and we'll sit, and we'll talk."

As Kristoff turned to follow Bulda, he saw Elsa wave to the Captain and asked him and his men to stand by while the three of them when to some nearby rocks to talk.

When they all were seated, Bulda took the pack from her back and pulled out a scroll. "I needed to show you something."

She rolled the scroll out on the ground in front of them. It was covered with the strange writing and runes of the Troll people. "I don't know how to read this," Elsa said.

"I do," Kristoff said, "mostly anyway."

"It's written in the ancient language of our people. I taught it to Kristoff when he was a boy." She reached out and pinched his cheek. "You were such a cute little man."

"What does it say?" Elsa asked Kristoff.

"It says. The writing of the stones six of…" he moved his finger across the markings, "I'm sorry, I don't know that symbol."

"That's because it's not a word, it's a name. Karabraxos."

"The six stones of Karabraxos? Six?" Elsa said.

"I thought Pabbie said there was only one stone," Kristoff said.

"He didn't say either way," Bulda said. "He just said that the stone he gave you was _a_ stone, not the only stone."

"Six stones," Elsa said to herself. "Wait," she looked up at Bulda, "He said that Hel sought out relics to give her power over death, are these six stones the relics he was talking about?"

Bulda seemed pleased that Elsa was understanding so quickly. "The very ones."

"Wait. Why didn't he just 'tell us this." Kristoff asked, tracing his fingers across the old symbols.

"I don't know," Bulda said, "but I thought you should know."

"What is this scroll?"

"It's a record. " Bulda answered. "It's passed with the stone. When the stones were scattered they made a record of where they were placed, so that each stone guardian would know."

"Why does it matter where the other stones are?" Elsa asked while she looked over the ancient writing. Suddenly, she clutched the stone at her neck and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and then said, "I know what to do. This stone has magic, yes, but it is very slight. Maybe one stone is not very powerful, but when you join the stones you could have power over the Garm indefinitely. We could save Arendelle"

Bulda smiled. "Now you're getting it."

"But why didn't Pabbie tell us?" Kristoff asked. "If we could collect more of these stones we could rid our kingdom of the Garm for good. Not just protect a few people at a time."

Bulda shook her head. "I don't know, honey. I just don't know. Maybe he thought it would be too dangerous for you. You don't know how your Anna's death has hurt him, hurt us all. Maybe he doesn't want to risk you too, or Elsa." She looked at the Queen fondly. "But I know my Kristoff is strong and brave. I and don't want any more people to die because of these miserable beasts."

"So what does it say Kristoff," Elsa asked. "Does this tell us where the other stones have been kept?"

Kristoff picked up the scrolls and noticed how light the fragile paper felt in his hand. He squinted at the hand inked pictures and words. "It's like a riddle, but look here, It says 'the hermit of the mountains,' and I think this is the south mountains, and see here, it's talking about the great falls, that must be Big Bear falls, south of the pine forest. There's a couple other locations here but…" He looked up at Elsa. "It looks like it's incomplete. The last sentence here, it just stops." He flipped the scroll over. The opposite side was blank. "Was there any more to this scroll, Bulda?"

Bulda scratched at her chin. "Not that I know of. That is all we have."

Kristoff looked over it again. "It might take some time, but I think I could make out what's here, for what it's worth."

Elsa stood up and brushed some leaves from her riding pants. "Let's go to the South Mountains then."

Kristoff jumped to his feet. "What? Now?"

"Yes. It's a day's ride in the wrong direction back to Arendelle. In that same day we could be mostly to the South Mountains."

Kristoff rolled up the scroll. "That's crazy. Just you, me and a couple of guards? We should go back to Arendelle and make a plan, take a squad of men, or a whole legion."

"Kristoff, we aren't marching to war here, we are just going on a little side trip to talk to someone who might have a stone. We have the one stone to keep away the Garm; we have the Captain and his men; we'll be fine."

Elsa turned to go back to her horse but Kristoff grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to face him. "We won't be fine, Elsa. I don't know if you've noticed, but every expedition we've sent from the castle has gotten people killed. So far we've been lucky, but you're talking three more days of travel at least. I don't want to press that luck."

"But we have the stone now. That should protect us from the Garm. I don't want to keep hiding. We'll just follow this map, find another stone and then I'll have the power to get rid of the Garm for good."

Kristoff released her arm and threw his hands in the air. "Here you go running head first into danger without a thought again. Miss madam-all-powerful. And you're dragging me the rest of us with you." He ran his free hand through his hair. "People aren't just pawns that you can move around and sacrifice to get what you want!"

"Kristoff!" Bulda scolded.

"No, Bulda. It's true. It was Elsa's charging off that got Anna killed. She knew it wasn't safe, but she dragged Anna along and put her right in the path of the death dogs. "

Bulda looked up at Elsa, but Elsa looked down at the ground and said nothing in her own defense.

Bulda turned back to Kristoff. "Kristoff, that's not fair. Elsa loved Anna, surely what happened was an accident."

"It wasn't an accident," Kristoff growled.

"No." Elsa agreed, straightening her posture. "It wasn't an accident. Anna was murdered. Murdered by the Garm and it was my fault. I was powerless to stop them, but don't you see…," Elsa met Kristoff's eyes, determined, "now I might have a way to do that. If I can find this other stone, then we can get rid of the dogs once and for all and no one else will die." She took a step towards Kristoff, "Now, you can either put aside your hate for me and help me, Kristoff, or you can get out of my way."

There was a cool swirl of grey snow in the air, but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. When Elsa spoke again it was in a much calmer voice. "You know what, Kristoff? It would probably be best if you did leave. Go back and help Elisabet. Be with your boys. I can take care of this." Elsa turned to Bulda. "Thank you, Bulda. You may have saved Arendelle," she said and then she strode back to the pathway and toward the guardsmen and horses.

Bulda looked up to Kristoff with sad eyes. "Kristoff," she pleaded.

Kristoff kicked the ground and considered. It was a fool's errand. He knew that. Just another crazy idea that might get them all killed. But he also knew how stubborn his sister-in-law was. Once she made up her mind there would be no changing it. He could go back to the castle but if Elsa got killed would he ever forgive himself? Anna would want him to watch over her sister. "Okay," he conceded. "Someone's got to keep her out of trouble."

Bulda rolled up the scroll and handed it to him. "You're my good boy, and I love you," she said, clutching his leg. "Don't worry, Elsa will calm down. She loves you. You're her brother."

He bent down and hugged her back. "I don't care if Elsa loves me or not, but I do care about you. I love you, Bulda. And thanks again."

Kristoff whistled, and little Sven came crashing through the brush to his side. He mounted and then patted the reindeer's neck soundly and the reindeer trotted off to catch up with the others.

"I thought I told you to go back to Arendelle," Elsa said when he had caught up with them.

Kristoff pulled out the scroll and waved it, "Then who is going to read this, Your Majesty."

Elsa sighed and turned to face the way ahead as the group made their way on a new path heading south.


	8. Chapter 8

The Six Stnes of Karabraxos

By MySoapBox

xxooOOooxx

 **Elsa**

Elsa fidgeted with the stone at her neck as they traveled. Thus far, they had heard the garm a few times, in the distance or beyond the tree line, but they hadn't seen them. Elsa hoped that it was the stone repelling them because if the stone worked with her will, there was nothing she wanted more than to be left alone.

After Elsa had explained everything to Ismund that morning they had traveled mostly in silence. Now they were stopped for a quiet lunch. Moris and Anders sat under a tree playing a hand of cards. Kristoff sat across the way, alone, reading the scroll chewing on a hunk of bread that the trolls had given them that morning.

Elsa sat on a rock opposite the Captain. Her mind was heavy with thoughts of the stones and the garm and all that had happen to Arendelle. She thought of what next steps needed to be taken to prepare for winter. She thought of Elizabet and her first rule. She tried not to think of Anna. She glanced over at Kristoff. He hadn't said much since getting the scroll. Really, he hadn't said much since Anna died. She's like to go over and sit by him now, find out what he was learning but she held herself back.

"It isn't my place to say, My Queen," the Captain said softly so that no one would overhear, "but this will be a long journey if hard feelings are allowed to fester."

Elsa frowned at him and opened her mouth to explain, to say all that was on her mind but then it was easier for her just to say, "You're right, Captain, it isn't your place." Elsa registered the hurt on the Captain's face, but to his credit he hid it quickly. She immediately regretted the harsh words to her old friend, but to apologize would mean opening the door to talk, and she did not want to do that.

As the afternoon progressed, Elsa started to feel tired and saddle raw. Her mind started to wander of its own volition. She thought of Anna, of when she and Kristoff were first married, how Anna insisted they opened the doors and invite everyone in Arendelle. She thought of the day she knew Anna was pregnant, how she had a suspicion even before Anna . Elsa was just remembering look on Anna's face when suddenly her horse reared back and Elsa was falling through the air. She hit the ground and everything around her went black. She struggled to breath, but for a few desperate seconds she couldn't fill her lungs. She struggled and then she gasped. She could hear commotion around her and for a moment she felt heat against her neck, and then it was gone. She shook her head and her vision started to return but what she saw horrified her.

Anders and the Captain were off their horses, blades drawn, backs to Elsa, battling a mass of rotting fur and bones. The Captain was bringing down his blade for the killing blow, when another bound at them from the brush nearby. Elsa raised her hand and sent a spinning ice blade that sunk deep into its skull. It dropped, but continued to twitch and crawl towards her men.

"Elsa!" came a strangled cry and she turned to see Kristoff, still on Little Sven, Little Sven's head and horns keeping another snarling hell dog at bay, but he was losing ground. "Elsa! Use the stone!"

Elsa clutched for the stone, but it wasn't there. She franticly patted at her neck, looking for the necklace, but her neck was bare. It must have broken free. Before she could look to the ground to find it, two more garm came howling and bounding from the trees. They were so close, almost upon her, and out of reflex more than anything Elsa raised her hands and dispelled her magic, turning her head away from the impact. Rather than a single large impact, there were several small ones as chunks of the Hel hounds showered down on Elsa, the hind quarters of one falling at her feet.

"Help," she heard Anders yell, and she looked to see him pinned under one of the beasts, his arm firmly in the hounds mouth. The Captain and Moris were running to his aid. Kristoff and Little Sven were still busy keeping their garm at bay, and then Elsa heard more howling. More were coming fast.

"Elsa!" Kristoff yelled. "The stone!"

Yes, the stone. It had fallen. Elsa started looking around the dirt, kicking aside fur and bones. Anders screamed, but she didn't look up to see why because she had found the stone and lunged for it. Just before she could wrap her fingers around it, four more beasts broke through the brush, snarling.

Elsa snatched up the stone and held the stone tightly. "Go away!" she ordered the dogs and willed them to turn and run. The garm stopped. They didn't run, but they didn't advance. Elsa focused her will on the garm that was on top of Anders. "By the power of the stone I order you to stop!" The garm released Anders and stepped back. An eerie silence filled the air as men and beasts considered each other. "Go!" Elsa commanded in a strong voice. "Leave us alone!"

One garm tilted his head from side to side and looked at her with his swiveling eyeballs, and then they all turned and bounded away into the forest.

Moris immediately rushed to Anders side but the Captain rushed to Elsa.

"My Queen, you are hurt."

Elsa followed his eyes and saw the blood smeared across her shoulder. "It's not mine; It's the garm's."

Kristoff had gotten off of Little Sven and lopped the head off of the remaining injured garm. "Elsa, are you okay."

She looked down and around her, as if the answer lie somewhere in the carnage. "Fine."

"Your bandage," Kristoff said, gesturing to her face.

"Elsa reached up and felt that half of her bandage had torn away.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

The Captain sheathed his sword. "Well, that didn't go quite as planned."

Elsa looked down at the stone in her hand, at its inky blackness. "No, it didn't."

The Captain turned his attention to his men and Elsa saw that Moris was already wrapping Anders arm with a bandage.

"Seemed to work to me," Kristoff said. "The garm did leave."

"But not until one nearly killed me," Anders complained bitterly.

"Anders!" the captain barked, "watch your tongue."

Elsa raised her hand. "No Captain. He's right. I was supposed to use the stone to protect us and I failed."

"It wasn't your fault, My Queen," the Captain protested. "You were caught unaware."

"The thing that bothers me is," Kristoff began, "If Elsa was wearing the stone, how could they attack us at all?"

Elsa thought. "Pabbie said it works on will. When I was knocked from my horse my mind was wandering. I can't be willing them to stay away every moment. " Elsa flipped the stone a few times in her hand.

The Captain said, "What bothers me even more is how slow the garm were to respond. It worked on six, but will it work on twelve? Or twenty?"

"Just another reason why we need to find another stone," Elsa said.

The Captain scanned the tree line. "We aren't going to find answers here, and I want to be gone in case those dogs decide to regroup and come back. Anders, are you okay to ride?"

"I've had worse," Anders said.

"Good, we ride in ten minutes."

xxooOOooxx

 **Ismund**

That night Ismund found a flat patch of ground and the Queen built an ice igloo for them to sleep in, and another for the horses. Having Queen Elsa's powers sure made making camp much easier and more secure. It would be chilly, for sure, but the Queen had opened a vent at the top and a warm fire burned in the middle. No one said much as they ate their evening meal, and then one by one they laid out their packs and went to sleep. Everyone but the Queen.

Ismund woke after a fitful dream and saw her sitting there silhouetted against the fire, moving her hands in some sort of exotic dance to music only she heard. As he lay there he thought, not for the first time, how amazing her magic was. Even though he'd seen it now a hundred times, he was still awed by it. And as much as he would love to stay warm in his blankets and watch her all night he needed her fresh in the morning; they had another full day's ride ahead.

She looked up when he approached. "Do you like it?" she asked, holding something up to him. He step forward and took the thing which she offered. At first he couldn't make out what it was and then he saw it was a chest plate. It was sturdy and strong, it felt impenetrable, like nothing he'd ever seen and this one had all the curves of a woman. It was beautiful, like everything the Queen made, it looked like blue glass, with the motif of the snowflake splayed out under the breasts, and there in the middle was embedded the black stone. He ran his finger over the surface; it was smooth, as if the stone was one with the armor.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said, and then looked back at her and knew he had just lied.

The Queen took the chest plate back from him. "Thank you," she said modestly. "After what happened today I decided that I needed a way to protect the stone, so that it would never be taken away from me, and this is what I came up with. If I'm ever knocked off a horse again, it will keep the stone of Karabraxos close to my heart. "

 _Lucky stone_ , he thought, but out loud he said, "A wise idea, My Queen."

She smiled back at him and he noticed for the first time that her face bandage was gone. He didn't say anything, but she must have followed his gaze because the Queen touched her cheek self consciously. Two angry red lines marred her white skin from her cheekbone her hairline.

"They're going to scar I'm afraid."

"Not necessarily," Ismund said.

"No, they are. But it's okay."

"There are worst things than scars," Ismund agreed. "Would you like me to rebandage them?"

The Queen tried the marks with her fingertips. "No, they're closed. They should be fine. And your wrist?"

Ismund flexed the wrist and grunted. "Fine. A little stiff, but fine."

The Queen's lips turned at the corners, a half smile that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, and they both turned to watch the fire for a time.

The next words the Queen said were soft, but Ismund heard them clearly. "Princess Anna would have told me that they give me character."

Ismund did not want to make the Queen sad with more thoughts of her sister, but he didn't know what else to say so he only chucked weekly and said, "I believe she would say that, My Queen. Indeed she would."

The Queen smiled in return, and Ismund thought it was the first time he had seen her real smile all day. They sat quietly across from one another and watched the fire, neither of them having more to say. Ismund looked at her as much as would be proper without staring. The wrinkles in the corners of her eyes bent the scar lines just a little when she had smiled. He hoped he would see that happen again. He did not think it proper to tell her, or to even say out loud, but Ismund though she was still beautiful, even with the new scars, even with a hundred scars.


	9. Chapter 9

The Six Stones of karabraxos

by MySoapBox

xxooOOooxx

 **Elsa**

Elsa is running. She's in a forest. Quiet. Eerily so. No birds. No insects. Not even a breeze to move the leaves. Time is suspended. She only hears the fast tempoed crunch, crunch, crunch of the leaves beneath her feet. Then she sees. There, among the leaves and bushes. A mound. A bright contrast of colors against the browns of the earth. Fabric in a jumble.

xxooxx

She's in bed. There's a pounding at her door that causes her to sit up. Her head spins and she wants nothing more than to lay her head back down onto her pillow, escape into the darkness. But before she can, Anna comes bursting through the door.

Anna, her dear sister, who had waited outside her closed door for years, who had followed her up into the North Mountain, who had saved her life, and taught her to use her magic and save Arendelle. Anna, who had married Kristoff, and made her an aunt and named her first born daughter after her. This same Anna stands before her, and while she is almost 40 now, and a little softer and rounder in the way beautiful mothers are, she has not lost any of her spitfire, and from the look on Anna's face, Anna is about to release all that spitfire on Elsa.

"Have you been out in the courtyard? Have you? It's body to body out there!"

"Anna, I kn-"

"We have to do something! We have to save Arendelle!"

"Yes, last ni-"

"Almost a eighty dead. Eighty! And that's just an estimate. Have you seen the east wall? They've turned it into a posting board." Anna's arms are flailing now. "Have you seen my wife? Have you seen my father? Have you seen my child? Elsa! It's horrible."

"I know-"

Anna stops pacing, and Elsa feels the bed dip as Anna sits beside her. "We have to do something. Open the ground floor to the people, get them food and blankets… and… and… beds, they will need cots or something."

"I've already told-"

"Elsa, I saw them this morning."

Anna's words are coming so fast. "Who?"

"The mothers. They are posting descriptions and drawings of their children on a wall." Elsa feels Anna's hand take hers. Anna's hand is so warm and alive. " On OUR wall, Elsa. And some of them are still looking, frantically looking through the crowds, calling their children's names!"

"I know-"

"Oh Elsa, it could be me! Those missing children could be MY children. If I ever lost Elisabet, or Agnarr , or Kristofer, I couldn't go on, Elsa. I couldn't. I'd go mad."

Elsa pulls Anna close, and wraps her arm around her. "I know, I know. We're doing everything we can. The castle kitchen will be open for lunch again, and I've already told Borge to open the ballroom and front hall tonight for anyone who needs to sleep indoors."

Anna pulls back from the embrace. Her eyes are red but there is a look of determination on her face. "We have to stop them, Elsa. We have to go to the west forest. I know we're safe behind your walls but for how long? We have to find out where these horrible dogs are coming from and stop them at the source."

"The Captain sent some men out first thing this morning. He'll report to me before lunch. Until then, I have a meeting with the council." Elsa pushes off the covers and slides from her bed. Anna remains sitting there, looking despondent. Elsa knows what to do. "Anna, will you oversee the kitchens and the preparations for the people? I want them to be as comfortable as possible. "

As Elsa leaves to go to her washroom she wants to turn around and yell at Anna. She wants to tell her to stay in the castle. Stay in her room where she will be safe. But her body does not respond to her frantic commands, and Anna fades from view.

xxooxx

Elsa is running. She can feel the unevenness of the ground beneath her feet. Her footfalls unsure, but she cannot take more care. She must hurry. The sun through the tree leaves casts dappled light on the forest floor before her, creating shadows and shapes that she cannot discern clearly until they are directly in front of her. And then it's there. A bundle of green and brightly colored fabric. She has to reach it, but as fast as she runs, it remains out of reach.

xxooxx

Elsa is on horseback and Anna is riding beside her, sandwiched between lines of soldiers. Elsa is there, hands at the ready in case of an attack. Anna is there because she insisted. As soon as Anna learned that Elsa was taking men to investigate the forest beyond the northwest fields, Anna had demanded to go. She owed it to the families, she had said; she explained it all to Elsa in an impassioned speech. This farming area, on the very outskirts of Arendelle had been the first to be attacked by the death dogs, and these were the people who had suffered the most losses. If Anna could get answers for one person, locate one lost child, or identify one deceased husband, then it was her responsibility, as princess, to do so. She owed it to her people, she had said. Elsa didn't like the idea, but Anna had been resolute, and Elsa knew how hopeless it was to oppose Anna when her mind was set to something.

"No running off," Elsa had insisted. "Stay by my side at all times." And Anna had agreed.

"Swords at the ready men," Lieutenant Niclas orders as they approach the tree line where the dogs had been first seen. As they plunge into the mottled light of the forest Elsa hears the dogs. At first the sounds are distant, but then they are upon them, teeth and screaming, and breaking branches. Startled, Elsa just reacts. Her hands fly and an ice wall appears between them and the dogs. She is relieved when she sees the barking and snarling shadows on the other side of thick ice, but then she hears a horse's cry and she turns to see dogs coming from either side, snarling and pouncing. Men and horses are dropping all around. She turns to check and Anna is there, safely behind her, as she sends piercing shafts of ice out in all directions. Dogs fall hard to the earth, on the right and left. There is a moment where she and the men around her breathe calm, but then, to Elsa's horror, the dogs stand again, shaking off spears of ice, coming at them again, with ice shards sticking from their sides, from their heads. How is this possible? The men are huddled, backs together all around her, swords raised, slashing and stabbing at the oncoming horde. Elsa tries again, not spears this time, but ice chunks, large boulders of ice that fly at the dogs. They smash, in violent collisions all around. Bones and limbs of dogs break away. For another moment the dogs lay still. The amount of carnage is shocking; this must be the end of the dogs. But No! They twitch, and to Elsa's horror, they rise, like some sort of supernatural daemons from the other world, and maybe that is what they are, because Elsa sees them, shattered and broken, but still coming, eyes still swiveling in empty sockets, teeth still biting.

xxooxx

Elsa is running. She feels the brush slap against her skin as she runs by. She is looking, looking, and then she sees it, a colorful pile of fabric among the branches on the ground. Elsa rushes towards it but she can't seem to reach it. And then she is there. A soldier's hat is at her feet. She kneels and makes out that the green is a soldier's coat. Next to the green is pink. She reaches and it is gone.

xxooxx

A soldier standing just a few arm lengths away falls. A skeleton dog bites hard at his shoulder. Paws firmly on his chest, suffocating him. Elsa shoots an icy blast and the beast is thrown, yelping, backward across the wood.

More dogs are coming and Elsa sees several of her guard are down. The horses have fled. They are overwhelmed. She has to get them out of this. She quickly looks for a way to escape. It comes to her. She raises her hand and begins to form an ice tunnel. She extends the tunnel, through bushes and trees, as far as she can see in the direction of the open field that perhaps might bring safety. "Anna! Lieutenant!" she yells, "This way!"

Anna scrambles into the opening right behind her, and she sees Lieutenant Niclas pull his sword from the jerking carcass of a death dog and yell, "Follow the Queen, Men. Into the tunnel. I'll guard the entrance 'til you're all through."

The men, swords still high. Swords still swinging to fend off the beasts press towards the opening. Elsa stands at the opening now, as the men run by her.

"Don't leave anyone behind," the Lieutenant yells, and Elsa tries to keep the dogs away from the opening as a few men run past her to grab their comrades who have fallen. But Elsa cannot hold them off for long, and more dogs press and snarl. The men rush back inside the tunnel opening. Elsa scans the area. As the last standing man passes, Elsa fills the opening with ice, and starts to run. She runs forward, creating the ice tunnel in front, as if they are in the belly of a great moving snake. She has never done anything like this before, and it's tricky to keep the ice moving in front of her as she forms it to the sides, around boulders and tree trunks. Behind her are the men, battered, bleeding, helping one another down the tunnel, towards safety. They could see the dogs barking and scratching at the tunnel walls as they go. The dogs paws and hot breath melting at the ice. Elsa reinforces them, rebuilds them at her will, fortifies them.

The giant moving tunnel breaks through the trees, and out into the sunshine, but Elsa continues, out into the field, waving her hands and concentrating on maintaining her tunnel of ice until the barking and howling has stopped.

xxooxx

Elsa is running. Her feet are stumbling, first across ice, and then through crunchy leaves. She has to find her. She has to find her. She's looking everywhere, tripping through the light and shadow, moving around trunks and branches. And then she sees it. The soldier. His hat. She kneels next to him. His short dirty blond hair she does not know. But next to him is the pink cloak. Her cloak. Her bright cloak, and the red, so much red, contrasting against the green and brown of the earth.

xxooxx

What was left of the guard comes stumbling down the icy tunnel behind her. Uniforms torn. Swords covered with blood. Some being carried, with the Lieutenant being the last. "That's all of us," he exclaims.

Elsa looks around at the survivors and her heart jumps in her chest. "Anna! She was right behind me! Anna! Have you seen Anna?" She franticly looks through the men. Was Anna sitting somewhere? Had she fallen in the tunnel?

Elsa takes off for the opening of the ice tunnel but the Lieutenant grabs her. "Your Majesty, stop! There's no one left alive back there."

She jerks her arms free. "My sister's back there."

The Lieutenant steps aside and Elsa runs. She can faintly hear some of her men following her but she does not turn to check.

She's at full alert as she runs back down the snaking ice tunnel, fully expecting to be running back into the pack of death dogs, but she hears and sees no signs. When she reaches the ice where her tunnel began she sees that the ice hear has been made opaque by the scratches of large paws, but she sees no moving shadows of the dogs on the other side. She raises her hands and melts a doorway. She immediately sees several carcasses of dogs, all without heads. None of them were twitching or fighting or biting or even moving and Elsa briefly wonders if they have finally discovered a way to stop a death dog. Decapitation. She raises her hands, just to be ready, and dives out of the tunnel into the dim forest.

It's quiet. Eerily so. No birds. No insects. Not even a breeze to move the leaves. Time is suspended. . And then she sees. There, among the leaves and bushes. A mound. A bright contrast of colors against the browns of the earth. Fabric in a jumble. She runs. Her feet stumbling as she rushes to the place. And then she sees it. The soldier. His hat. She kneels next to him. His short dirty blond hair she does not know. Overlapping him is the pink cloak. Her cloak. Her bright cloak, and the red, so much red, contrasting against the green and brown of the earth. Anna had been trying to help him. Of course she had. Elsa could see it all in her mind's eye. Anna had left her position behind Elsa to give aid to a dying man. If Elsa had just formed the tunnel farther in their direction, they could have been enclosed in the safety of her ice, instead of being locked outside of it. When Elsa sealed the tunnel she had sealed Anna's fate.

Elsa reaches out her trembling hand, afraid of what she will see, but needing to know for sure. She feels the wet sticky wool in her hand, and pulls…

xxooOOooxx

Elsa gasped.

"My Queen. Are you okay?"

She sat up with a start, heart still pounding in her chest. She worked on calming her breath, but couldn't get control of it. She felt sick. Still gasping, she stood, and stumbled to the edge of the igloo and heaved. Her stomach was empty. She heaved again and bile burned her throat, rancid in her mouth, sour in her nose. Her breathing started to slow. In and out. In and out. She got control of it. Trembling, she leaned her head against the cool ice of the walls. She focused her mind on the blurry whiteness of the ice, pushing down the images of what she had seen, the memories that had been flashing across her mind in bright color and exaggerated detail.

"My Queen. You're ill. Let me help you back to your bedroll," the captain offered.

Elsa put up her hand to warn him away. "I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

 _Just a dream. Just a bad dream. It's over. It's all over now._ But it wasn't over. Not for Elsa. Maybe it never would be.

Ismund understood. "Bad dream?" he asked, and Elsa only nodded.

Kristoff, who was standing nearby and had seen and heard the entire exchange only said, "I'll go put some water on for tea," and he turned his back and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

The Six Stones of Karabraxos

by MySoapBox

xxooOOooxx

 **Kristoff**

Kristoff was strapping his bedroll and travel pack to Little Sven when he stopped to watch Elsa. She held the stone out in her hand and waved her other hand over it and then down the length of her body, as she did the stone levitated out of her hand and swirled with her magic. Within seconds Elsa wore sturdy riding boots, thick spun pants, a similar long sleeved shirt and overlaid with some sort of armor. He had seen her change her clothes with a wave of her hand many times, but this was the first time he had seen anything like this. Wearing armor had gone out of fashion, but Kristoff had to admit, considering the Hel hounds they were fighting, a light piece of armor or a thick leather tunic seemed like a really good idea. With a final flick of her hand the back of the chest piece magically laced up tight and a flowing blue cape fell across her shoulders, giving her that unique look that was all Elsa. She smoothed out her hair and tied it into a quick braid and then twisted it up into a bun. She picked up her bedroll and gear and walked them over to her horse. She was totally composed. As she hoisted herself up on her horse, she looked all the part the regal queen, so different from the trembling woman he saw this morning. Kristoff could probably count on his fingers the number of times he'd seen Elsa so uncomposed. He couldn't help but think of all the mornings in the past few weeks he had woken up sweating or with tears in his eyes. He shook his head and pulled himself up onto Little Sven's back.

That morning's travels went as smoothly as they could. Kristoff took lead again. It was a good way to avoid having to talk to anyone. At one point he had heard hounds in the distance coming closer. They had all drawn their swords but only saw the glimpse of one Hel dog through the trees before it turned and ran away.

A little before noon they passed the borders of Arendelle into the neighboring kingdom to the west. The south mountains which had only been a dark shadow on the horizon loomed ever closer. By evening they were in the foothills of those mountains looking down on the city of Lockhart

"Well," Kristoff said checking the scroll one more time and surveying the large village that lay nestled in the valley at the base of the south mountain. "I think this is the right place."

Ismund grunted. "I thought you said that we were looking for "the hermit of the mountain". When I think of a hermit I think of someone who is alone. There must be three hundred people down there."

"Look on the bright side," Moris said, "With all those people, maybe someone will actually know something about this guy that lived hundreds of years ago."

"What are going to do? Ride into town and just start knocking on doors?" Anders asked.

"That's exactly what we are going to do," Ismund said.

Elsa looked unsure. "I don't believe that King Vestri will appreciate the neighboring kingdom's queen entering his territory unannounced, even if we are allies."

"Then we won't tell him," Kristoff said.

Ismund over at the sun, hanging low in the sky. "My Queen, I recommend we take camp for the night. We'll make our plans and get a fresh start in the morning."

 **Ismund**

That morning they took great care to not look like the Queen of Arendelle and her entourage. Guard's uniforms we traded for home spun shirts and jackets and the queen's new armor was covered with a simple cloak and hood. The only one who didn't have to change cloths was Kristoff, who looked just the same as he always did. They road leisurely into town with other travelers on the main road and located the livery where they decided to house their horses for the day. It was agreed that they would look less suspicious if they split up. Anders and Moris offered to go check out the local market and pub, Kristoff, who was more accustomed to trading and doing business in these kinds of villages, went to see if he could make contacts with the local tradesmen, and Ismund and the Queen would try some of the local shops.

After an hour of browsing in town, Ismund was starting to feel frustrated. No one had ever heard of a hermit of the mountain and Ismund didn't know what else to ask without drawing too much attention to themselves.

Ismund was about to suggest that they try to find the others when the Queen stopped and sniffed the air. Ismund caught the whiff of something as well, sweet and heavy.

"Chocolate!" the Queen said and she turned towards the source. There was a bakery just a few shops down.

Ismund held open the door for the Queen and they stepped into the small shop. A bell at the door tinkled. The Queen kept her hood up as she started to look over the breads and pastries until her eyes fell on what she was craving, small chocolate cakes still cooling on a rack on the back counter.

"What will I have you for?" an old woman asked as she came shuffling in from a back room.

Ismund asked the woman if she would take Arendelle silver, and the woman agreed. The Queen ordered two of the cakes and went to wait at a nearby table. Ismund stayed at the counter to receive their purchase.

"You two from Arendelle?" the woman asked as she wrapped up the cake.

"Just passing through," said Ismund.

"Nasty business, what's going on 'en Arendelle."

"What have you heard?"

"Words gone round. Says there's evil dogs tear'n up the place. You seen any of that when you was there?"

"Um, no. But we were just passing through, as I said."

"Well, they says it's really bad. Just what those people deserve, says I"

The Queen strangled a cough and Ismund covered for her by asking, "How so?"

"Oh you know, that Snow Queen, she ain't natural, she ain't. Times for magic is past, they have. They says it's the way of nature bringing an end to magic, once and for all, and punishin' that Snow Queen for all she's done. "

Ismund schooled his face not to give anything away, and looked casually to the Queen. She had already stood and was heading for the door. The baker woman handed over the wrapped cakes.

"Yous have a good day," the old woman called, as the bells on her shop door rang merrily behind them as the Queen pushed through the door, Ismund at her heals.

As soon as they were clear of the shop the Queen turned to him. "The gall of that woman!" she seethed.

"My Queen, keep your voice down."

"Get what I deserve? To watch my people get slaughtered!"

Ismund reached out and grabbed her hand to calm her. It felt cool in his. "She was just an ignorant old woman telling tales. She had no idea what she was talking about."

"That much was obvious…."

Ismund was startled when someone approached them, but was relieved to see it was Kristoff. "Hey, what's going on? I heard you all the way across town."

Before the Queen could answer Ismund cut her off, "The shopkeeper said some very foolish things that were very upsetting, that's all."

"Well, this news should cheer you up; I think I have a lead. I ran into some trappers down at the blacksmiths. They'd never heard of a hermit of the mountains, but they said there was a place not too far away called Hermit's Pass. I thought we should check it out."

xxooOOooxx

After getting lunch in town the group took the east road on foot out of town and then turned on a side path that led up into the mountains. Leaving the horses back at the livery was a good idea as the terrain turned rocky very quickly as the path switched back and forth up the mountainside. For awhile they would be plunged into forest and then they would come to some vista, each new vista a witness to how high they were climbing.

They stopped at one such vista to rest and Ismund was glad that they had filled their water skins at lunch, although the days were getting cooler, this climb was taking its toll; and he was again reminded that he was not as young as he once was. Elsa put the cork back into her water skin and packed it away. She had her hood pulled up to shade her from the sun.

"It shouldn't be much farther now," Kristoff was saying. "It looks like this path wraps around the side of the mountain just ahead and that should lead to the path."

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Anders asked.

Kristoff shrugged. "A cave? A hut? Some sort of wall writing?"

"I've been thinking about this. We can assume that the stones were left with magical folk. So this hermit must have had some sort of magic and often magical people are long-lived," Kristoff said. "Grand Pabbie is a couple hundred years old, I know that."

"But he's a troll, right? Trolls live a lot longer than humans. Maybe it has nothing to do with magic at all," Ismund offered.

"I'm starting to feel like this is all a wild goose chase," Anders mumbled.

"I know it sounds crazy, but this just feels right," Elsa said. "I can't explain it. It just does."

"Good enough for me. Let's keep going and find this pass," Ismund said.

Ismund led the way and the rest followed, up the next switchback and then around the curve of the mountain. The curve of the path opened up a new vista of the back side of the mountain and the face of another. The trees were older on this side, and the vegetation less dense. The path took a downward angle as they moved into this valley and then up again. The foliage thinned considerably and everything became more rocky.

"This must be it," Ismund said as the path ahead came into view. Where the two mountains met there was a narrow path, and sheer rock walls on each side, like someone had gone through with a giant sword and cut a way right through the mountains. It certainly didn't look natural, but no man would have the power to dig such a great tunnel.

"Let's have a look around," Elsa said.

For the next hour they explored Hermit's pass. They looked for caves in all the crags. They looked for writing or stacked rocks or anything indicating that any sorcerer or witch or anyone with magic might have once carved this place.

Kristoff looked up to the sun. "Looks like we better head back; it will be dark in a few hours. We can take some rooms at the pub in town."

"Yeah," Ismund agreed. "As much as I hate to say it, it looks like this was a dead end.

"There's got to be something here," Elsa said. "What are we missing?"

Just then they heard a lone howl in the distance, and then another, and then a third.

Anders eyes grew wide. "The Hel hounds. They must have followed us from Arendelle."

They heard howling again, this time a bit closer.

"I'm so foolish," Ismund said to himself looking out in the distance from whence the howling had come. "My Queen, tell us you have the stone. We are all unarmed."

Elsa pushed the openings of her cloak apart, revealing the blue chest piece with the black stone. She closed her eyes in concentration.

They heard some barking right over the ridge.

"They are getting closer," Moris said.

Ismund picked up a stick from the ground and with his boot against a rock he snapped it into a sharp point.

Elsa put her hand over the stone in her chest plate, her eyes scrunched tight.

"There!" Kristoff said, and pointed to the brush rustling in the distance.

"We could try and run for it," Anders said, arming himself with a thick club-like branch.

"They can't be outrun," Ismund said. "But the Queen can make us a shelter."

"The stone will work," Elsa insisted, her eyes still screwed shut.

"Another one, there!" Moris said. "Why aren't they attacking? They usually just charge in."

"They seem to be circling us," Kristoff said. He picked up a large rock.

"Playing with their food then, that's not very polite," Morris quipped.

"Elsa, we could use that shelter about now," Kristoff said.

"This is going to…"

One of the beasts came running towards them.

"Watch out!" Ismund yelled and Anders spun just in time to bash the creature on the head with his branch. The animal howled and ran off into the brush.

Too late to erect a shelter, Elsa raised her arms, ready for another attack.

"I don't think that was a garm," Ismund said. "I think it was a…"

"Wolf!" Kristoff finished for him, throwing his stone at one of the shadows in the undergrowth.

"Looks like a whole pack of 'em," Moris said.

"No wonder the stone didn't work," Elsa said. Another wolf came running towards them and Elsa sent a giant snowball at it stunning it, but two more came from opposite directions. Ismund jabbed his pointed stick at one, keeping it at bay, while Kristoff and Moris threw more rocks. Anders was swinging his club wildly, at three more that had joined the fray. Elsa sent out another giant snowball and another, pelted wolves whined as they limped away. But soon several more came, and the group was surrounded.

"Huddle up next to me. I'll form a dome over us," Elsa said.

Just then a whistling sound, and one wolf shrieked out and fell to the ground. And then another, an arrow sprouting from its side. Elsa turned to see where the arrow had come from, stumbling back as she did so. A wolf, seeing its chance, took the opportunity to spring and before Elsa could react, it was almost upon her. The animal let out a horrible yell and fell dead beside her, an arrow in its eye.

The other wolves were startled by the cry and went bounding out into the craggy rocks and undergrowth.


End file.
